The Dark Knight's Greatest Hour
by Superguy559
Summary: After The Dark Knight Rises, a new hero takes up the cowl and becomes a Robin in the night! It doesn't go well... Contains insanity and rampant gore.


The Dark Knight's Greatest Hour

In the overused and cum drooling whore that is Gotham City, there was a hero, a hero that would rise from all of the chaos that had been caused by the masked gimp known as Bane. This man was known formally as Robin John Blake, but at night donned the mighty persona of Mecha-Robin. He had known that he would go down like a little bitch if he went out there like he was and went to the master technician known as Lucius Fox. He had asked for a new robot body that would give him the powers of justice. Naturally the nigger had been compliant to his white superior and had outfitted him with the following: milk blasters for his nipples, lasers for his eyes, epic grip hands, a butt that shat out KFC (those jungle men just can't help themselves), and finally a metal penis like Amon had had. When Mecha-Robin had found out about the KFC in his ass however, he had been pissed. "What the fuck! Now listen to me here _boy_, I'm not in the mood for your spear chucking shenanigans! Now you must be punished…"

"Don't beat me masta! Don't beat me masta! I got a family, show some kindness." The black man said on his knees.

"Oh I'm not going to beat you. Instead I'm going to test out one of your other modifications." He grabbed him by the neck and bent him over a table. "Prepare your anus."

"No masta, please!" But his cries went on deaf ears. Mecha-Robin started pounding and pounding, dislodging the shit from the man's bowels and destroying his butt ring.

As he came he shouted. "And it's not 'masta', its MASTERRRRRRRR!" He came so hard that the man's organs were pushed out of his mouth in the flooding of cum. Even his eyeballs were pushed out, landing on the ground with a loud thump.

But now let's go to a point in the timeline were it's not racist porn, shall we? He glided off the roof of the Wayne Enterprises tower at a stunning speed, flying to the scene of a rather horrifying bank robbery. Standing there in front of the Bank of Gotham Bane stood with his bride Talia al Ghul, but all was not normal. Bane now had two screws in his neck, that gave off sparks and lightning which killed many who came to close. Talia now had her hair done up in a beehive, decorated with a long line of white hair. Yes, they were now the monsters of Dr Frankenstein, who had brought them back to life with science. The good doctor had been killed after though, Bane had no master.

Bane had control of flymen burglars, who were shooting all the cops and then raping their bodies in the street. When Mecha-Robin saw this he shouted "Bane, I am here to kill you and your gang of sex pixies!"

"I am no longer Bane, bat fake! I am Frankenbane, master of the universe and the ruler of all venereal diseases!" He threw his arms up in the air, saying "Ayo, gotta let go!" (He did that sometimes.)

At this bizarre action his flymen attacked our hero with increased ferocity, spitting digestive juices at him. Mecha-Robin pulled out an AK-47 and started shooting them. Most were killed in the shootout but one got through. Fortunately he didn't last long because he was immediately subjected to the eye beams of death, which roasted him and made him a nice meal for Robin.

"Damn you! Bride, kill this sucker right now!" Frankenbane, said, slapping Talia's ass. Talia then started to change, growing claws and an elongated neck. She had become a Giraffebear and she was not happy at what had happened to her henchmen.

Mecha-Robin realised that he would need some help for this, so he shouted "Get out here my pet!" It leaped from the roof of the Bank and landed on the ground next to Talia. It was the Cat-Bat, a fusion of Batman and Catwoman created by slicing each of them in half and then sticking them together with duct tape and genital wart puss. It attacked its prey like a wolf hunting an autistic manchild and jumped on the woman, crushing her ribcage and utterly raping her body with its claws.

Frankenbane didn't know what to do. Al seemed fucked with no way out, to be killed by the half man half woman abomination, or be killed by the gun wielding maniac. Both were bad. There was only one thing to do. He pulled down his trousers and reviled his gatlingcock, a device of hugely dangerous proportions. He grabbed a baby from its crib and fucked it in the ass, and then he fired the gun. Six barrels of hell went through the child tearing it to bits and covering the bullets in its AIDS.

Mecha-Robin then created a manly force of energy, turning into a ball of lighting that killed the fuck out of Gotham. Then he focused the force onto Frankenbane, creating a rip in the whiteness of existence. This made him cum. Then the cum lighting exploded onto him, creating a temporal vortex that engulfed the entire fucking universe.

They all sunk into this cosmic plughole and the only thing to survive was the cunt himself Mecha-Robin. He woke up to find himself in a strangely old castle, made of a red kind of stone. This stone was adorned with banners that showed the effigy of a fire pit, perhaps a god of some kind? This thought was interrupted however when a grope of evil bastards came into the room. They looked supervised so it wasn't like they were omnipotent.

"Who the fuck is this man?" a gas metal ball said without any such meaning.

Then he saw it, a horror of a dozen galaxies. He saw the Avatar Xenomorph, a parasite created from the soul of Avatar Korra and all the pervious bitches before her. It spoke soullessly "Well it seems this universe is dead, but one warrior is still alive. This man of both flesh and robot skin is a similar soul to that of the one who was manipulated by Skynet." He lifted his arms and started to slowly bloodbend the robotman… but to no use. That shit is useless when the only thing in your veins is MANLINESS!

"DIE!" Robin said charging towards the insect beast. He beat the shit out of the demigod and ripped off its tail, drinking some of the acid and fucking enjoying it! The gas metal man attacked then, along with the gas masked minions of many battles who shot their bullets at him like millions of metal piranhas. Robin got out his dick and started to spin his meat, this deflected all of the bullets and killed all the faceless soldiers of the great land of Xeotopia effortlessly. The gas being was even defeated, with the aid of an unbreakable vacuum cleaner.

All seemed like the world was good and he world go up and become the ruler of the fire nation. The out in the distance a giggling could be heard. Before he could do anything about it he decapitated by an energy being of unsurpassed speed. He fell on the ground still.

The energy being let the metal man out and then started to eat the body of the cyborg Robin that lay there. When he finished from eating he looked at the two men at his knees and smiled. "You two seem like you may need some… chaos in your life."

"What are you?" they asked.

"I'm the Joker. And I can assure you, I'm a lot happier now HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!"

And so from the dead universe it was that the Joker joined the great army of Xeotopia!

The end of now…

Authors note:

Sorry if this seemed rushed. I was trying to get this out on the day and the film didn't leave much to work with, so I had to think _really _inventively.

The movie itself was really good and I recommend it completely.

I'm going to be taking a break from this story arch and silly stories in general for a while now so that I can focus on the Mass Effect 4 story I've got going.

Until then see you soon and please review before you leave!


End file.
